One Ssssexual night
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: Another take on Kaa and Mowgli's encounter's, with a twist...twoshot. Rated M for sex. FemaleKaaXMowgli.
1. 1st Encounter

Another rolplay fic from "KaaroleplayX", I did this one with my friend "Steel", enjoy!

Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING!

In the dark night two figures were traveling through the jungle, one was a large panther named Baghera, the guardian of the boy he traveled with, Mowgli. As they crossed the river, the 2 came to a halt at a large tree.

"We'll sleep here for the night.", the panther said as jumped up to the tall branches with the boy on his back, as he got high enough, he placed Mowgli down on the branch, the man-cub less-than enthusiastic about the whole trip.

"Com'on Bagheera! I want to stay in the jungle, not some boring village.", Mowgli complained, leaning against the trunk of the tree and playing with a twig.

"Yo know I can't do that man-cub, the wolf pack has already decided that it's best for you to stay in the man-village, besides you wouldn't last one day by yourself...now try to get some sleep.", Bagheera yawned as laid down a small distance along the branch, dozing off.

"I can look after myself just fine!" Mowgli retorted, turning away and sulking.

She was as swift and silent as a shadow as she slithered down from her perch from above to get a better look at whoever had barged into her home for the night. Overjoyed was she at the sight that greeted her, licking her greedy lips as she excitedly slinked closer to the man-cub. It was tempered with aprehension though when she spied his companion.

Carefully edging over to the old panther to investigate. Kaa would shamelessly describe herself with the following adjectives; slippery, perverted, depraved, treacherous but above all else she was a cowardly opportunist. The snake rarely stuck her neck out for anyone ar anything. However, it seems luck was on her side. The boys protector was sound asleep and looked utterly unmovable, the scrumptious prize he was supposed to be guarding was completely helpless.

Her voracious appetite and the need to indulge in carnal decadence was particularly strong this night and her large golden eyes shimmering with hunger at the sight of her prey. The full moon causing her black and violet spotted scales to shimmer in the eerie light.

"Sssay now..." She hissed sensually as she gracefully slithered up into the boys guard, her lusting eyes blatantly sizing him up with less than pure intentions. That insinuating yet hypnotically alluring gaze of her lingered terribly long over his loincloth covered crotch "What have we here?" breaking into a fit of lecherous giggling, slithering around his back to lean into his ear "It's a man-cub" like an excited child discovering an early christmas present "A deliciousss man-cub"

The young man-cub felt a chill go down his spine as the seductive snake hissed in his ear, but then he turned to face the serpent and glared at her, but then upon seeing who was talking to him, he blushed a little, he had to admit the serpent was quite beautiful, with her large golden eyes, her long thick body, and her black & violet scales shimmering in the moonlight...

Mowgli quickly snapped out of his stupor ,"Oh, go away and leave me alone you weirdo.", he said as he pushed her face away.

Bahgeera yawned sleepily, thinking he was talking to him, "Oh, you know I can't do that, now go to sleep man-cub.", he said.

Surprise, shock and wide eyes. Her standard response to sudden rejection but it was quickly replaced with her natural, graceful smile that could both excite and frighten you. Her. Go away? Could this boy even begin to imagine how horrid this whole thing would be if Kaa were to just bog off? While the lecherous she-serpent wore many derogative terms as though they were badges of honor, one redeeming feature that she was proud of herself for was her unwavering tenacity.

Although her second attempt was stalled when Bagheera sleepily mumbled a response, misunderstanding who Mowgli was addressing. At first she thought it was time to hightail it but actually the panthers tired murmurs had given her devious inspiration. However, sleep in the traditional sense was not what she had in mind. Nodding gleefuly as she turned back to her unwitting prey, a sly and seductive smile cut across her lips and her eyes half-lidded with lust as she dived right back into the frustrated man-cubs line of sight.

Quickly she lined up their eyes and without further delay began her attack "Yesss, little man-cub..." her glowing golden eyes could already capture and hold her victims gaze with their unnatural allure but now from her pupils had erupted blooming bright exotic colors. Dark blues, vibrant purples, sinful reds and deep blacks, they flashed through her eyes in a rapid display before they bloomed continuously in an arousingly captivating sequence "Pleassse..." she moaned erotically, rearing up and back to draw the man-cub in and exposing her smooth, ribbed, soft pink underbelly.

"Go to sssleep" She sang and repeated the same command of Bagheera, gently easing her way into his mind with her hypnotic power, writhing around in an exotic little dance to enthrall him "Pleassse sssleep with me..." she hissed softly. Her hypnotic eyes twisted the minds of her prey by inciting ruinous arousal in their minds, igniting powerful lust from their deepest core until it was all that consumed them.

Mowgli's mouth hung open as his eyes got wider staring at the display before him, the eyes of the seductive serpent shined like rainbows in the most wonderful colors he had ever seen, he was captivated by their beauty.

His jaw dropped in amazement, his heart started to pound faster, he felt a wave of calmness spread through his body with every colorful loop his eye's took in, the world around him started to vanish, all that mattered to him was the beautiful sensation before him.

A pleasant feeling of weakness ran through his body as his pupils began to slowly shrink down to almost nothing, a few small rings of color emitted from the center of his eyes...

Kaa smiled wickedly, the sight of the man-cubs dumbstruck expression as he felt the effects of her hypnosis was hilarious and not to mention exciting. The radiant colors hushed his mind and spoke directly to his subconscious. Commanding his body to relax and listen. She knew when she saw the erotic rings gradually reflect back at her in the eyes of her helpless prey that it was working spectacularly.

Spurned on by her own growing arousal, her hypnotic stare intensified as she drew closer to the boy. Bringing the arousing and captivating colors closer for him to enjoy "That'sss it, good man-cub" she encouraged, her soft alluring voice sounding so sweet in his ears. The serpent liked her lips, unable to stop herself from lewdly eyeing the boys body up without breaking eye-contact. She was growing hungrier for satisfaction and needed her victim to share the same sinful heat as herself.

"Lussst for me" she whispered, coming in very close. From up above her tail slithered down and wrapped around the boys waist in a warm, sensual embrace. Pinning his arms to his side in a snug grip just in case he got any nasty ideas about resisting. He could feel the sensation of her smooth ribbed underbelly and sleek coils on his bare skin more intensely because of his suggestive state and they slowling curled around him, wrapping higher and higher.

Mowgli's heart started to to pound faster as the pleasant feeling started taking over his body while he was captivated by the wonderful spirals, the sensual caress of Kaa's smooth coils sent shivers down Mowgli's spine, making his groin twitch with arousal.

Her scales pressed and squeezed against his body in a rhythmic but insistent massage as though they were claiming ownership of him, enjoying the feel of his helpless body in it's mighty grip. The tail slowly dragged across his body as it wound him up, Kaa was savouring each and every inch of his bare skin she captured underneath it. The playful little thing teased his nipples a little as it passed each one before sensually slithering over each and continuing on their journey.

The perverted serpent could taste his growing arousal, his face shifted in confusion and enjoyment. He must be a virgin, the thought sent a wicked shiver of delight through her that she'd be this boys first 'And last' she added, hissing sinisterly. She spotted the growing bulge in his loincloth, evidence that her power was affecting his libido, mischeviously she flexed and pressed down the coils around his waist so that they rubbed over his hardening member to tease him.

A small part of the man-cub wanted to fight against the tempting spirals, too escape, but the soothing colors were powerful, and had started to fill his entire mind. Soon there was nothing else. Why should he fight? Why not simply give into the astounding beauty and embrace the promised peace completely? It would be so easy...

She kept her face closed to his, reveling in the helpless expression on his face as he struggled under her spell "Sssubmit for sssex" even if the boy did not understand what she was promising him, her hypnosis was enforcing the reactions she needed from him regardless. His subconcious knew what she was offering and it had no place to argue. Her tail had him covered up to his shoulders, Mowgli was enjoying a perverted full-body massage.

Soon the quivers of excitement Mowgli felt in his crotch were getting stronger, as evidenced by the bulge in his cloth, "Mmmmm...Oh...yes...", Mowgli moaned, the young boy having never experienced anything like this, Mowgli's mind was about ready to give into the lust, his eyes rolling back into his head and his eye lids dropping closed, but with what little will power he had left tryed to call out for his companion's name...

"Ba-Baagheeera...GULP-!"

Frowning with indignant anger, her tail slipped around his neck and gave it a sharp and unforgiving tug to cut off his pathetic attempt at resistance "Good mealsss are to be sssilent and horny" she reprimanded him harshly. One thing she simply couldn't tolerate was prey that refused to submit quietly.

"Oh, now there's no use arguing anymore, now no more talk till morning" Was Bagheeras sleepy answer as he paid no mind to what was going on behind him, merely laying his head back down to rest. That put a smile on Kaa's face, hell, it even made her laugh. Lifting the man-cub off the branch and giving him a possessive squeeze, she leaned in to his ear "You won't BE here in the morning" she promised darkly.

The snake had every intention of fucking him through the night then she'd be kind enough to let him sleep off the killer sexual fatigue in the comfy confines of her stomach while she slept off the sumptuous appetizer of man-cum followed by the delicious main course of Man-Cub.

Mowgli just smiled, blissfully unaware of his impending doom, he started to feel more aroused on account of Kaa's hypnosis, as his dick became hard it poked through the cocoon of coils he was in, slowly he started moving his hips back forth, the feeling of the smooth scales increasing his arousle, he started trusting hips harder, loving what he was seeing and loving the feeling of Kaa's coils on his cock...

Kaa couldn't contain her cruel laughter, the boy was to be abused as a sex slave then eaten and all he could do in response was smile like an idiot and stupidly thrust in and out of her coils in an attempt to achieve satisfaction. Truely disgraceful "There'sss a good boy, fuck my coilsss" the snake encouraged his perversion, delighted at how low he would gladly sink now that he was fully under her infulence. With a wicked smile she tightened the coils he was thrusting into.

"Fuck thossse coilsss like they were my pusssy" she whispered into his ears, her little tongue flickering around in the sensitive little nub "Show me you're worth my time, fuck thossse coilsss good and hard, make a good impression and..." she slithered her face around to look him in the eyes. Smirking in superiority at his little face all squirmed up in pleasure as she tightened her coils around his cock ever tighter for him to thrust into "...There jussst might be more for you..."

She leaned in a bit more, her hisses causing her tongue to tickle against his lips "But only if you show me you really want it"

Mowgli moaned in pleasure as his face was tickled by his captor, "Ohhhhh...yes Kaa, please more!", he screamed in pure pleasure, thrusting harder and faster for his mistress, pumping his erect cock in and out of her smooth coil's, finally a loud *PING* went off in Mowgli's mind, giving him the final push the he body needed as an intense feeling coursed through his body and into his member, he gave one final thrust and had the most intense orgasm in his life, shot out large amounts of cum all over the outside of Kaa's coils.

The voracious snake smiled in cruel mocking delight, loving the rush that came from dominating her prey "Sssuch a good boy, pathetically begging me like that. Ssso sssweet and sssubservient…" Kaa cooed, encouraging his submissive behaviour by tightening the coils around his cock ever harder "Sssadly…" the tail around his neck tugged tighter to cut off his air for a while "I never sssaid you could ssspeak" she reprimanded, hissing harshly in his ear. Her tail slithered up to his face and forced itself into his mouth like a gag "Now, be sssilent and thrussst for all you're worth" she ordered.

Relaxing her hold on his throat to allow him breathe but kept her tail where it was. Returning to the delightful spectacle of him humping away at her coils like his life depended on it "That'sss it" she whispered, feeling the familiar tension take over his body. She knew he was close "Cum for Kaa!" her eyes went aglow at the beautiful sight of his powerful release. Watching as it spurted from the head of his cock, hovered in the air and came to crash all over her tightly wound coils.

"Sssuch a dirty boy" The familiar hissing around Mowglis face let him know his mistress was near and she now knew he was deep in her power "You should be ashamed of yourssself, making a disgraceful messs of my beautiful coils" she playfully mocked him, giving him a powerful full body squeeze as a bit of punishment "I'll clean this one up, but you'd best behave yourself" she warned before she slithered away.

With perverted glee she went licking up his spilt seed from the glistening surface of her coils, relishing in the taste and texture. It was so rich in flavour, it spoke volumes of how great the man-cub himself would taste when she grew bored of toying with his body and devoured him. All too quickly her appetizer was consumed and not a trace of sperm was left on her coils, but there was still more to be found "What have we here?" Mowgli felt her sweet warmth breath on his cock. It was followed by the sensation of her dexterous tongue experimentally licking and tickling all over the head to lap up the cum that stained it.

"Mmmm… Oh but I really shouldn't, not after you're misbehaviour" she teased, hovering near his cock, little twitches from her tongue to tickle and tease his head "Well… Mabye just for a sssecond" suddenly his cock found itself in a warm, wet and deviously tight place. Kaa had taken his cock into her mouth and was delivering a serpentine blowjob perfected from years of practice. The boy was officially ruined after just a few seconds, the lips of any human wench would be woefully inadequate after this.

Despite the long tail in his mouth, Mowgli ket out a muffled moan as felt her moist and warm mouth around his cock, he bucked his hips as he felt the moistly feeling sucking his cock, sucking up and down, up and down, slowly going faster and faster...

The helpless man-cub could feel Kaa's tonsils on the head of his cock and her forked tongue licking his balls, it was like having his cock sucked by an electric tongue, by the most experienced woman in the world, his spiraling eye's slowly rolled to the back of his head as he felt another orgasm build until he came, releasing his load into the seductive snake's mouth.

The snakes eyes widened a little when his load exploded into her mouth but with practiced ease she drank it down, her unmatched throat sometimes felt it was about to swallow his entire cock down her throat along with his seed with each gulp, not a drip of it spilling around her mouth. Her tongue massaged and stimulated his balls then squeezing around, up and down the shaft of his cock to wring out every last drop of cum that he had to give her. Humming around the cock in her mouth to motivate any remaining spurts or jerks left inside.

This was not for his benefit though, everything the snake did she did for herself. The taste of virile man-cum was just too delicious for her to resist and it really got her all worked up, aroused like nobodies business. So as she released her from the heavenly prison of her mouth to come back up to eye level with him, Kaa considered working out her own frustrations but unfortunately she knew neither of them could keep quiet enough under those circumstances. Sighing with regret, perhaps in another time and another place the two of them could've had some real fun, but right now that Man-Cub only had one final use in his life.

"It's time to take a long, smooth ride down my throat and straight to my stomach Man-Cub" She informed him as if describing some forbidden sexual act, removing the rail from his mouth to stroke his hair and face affectionately "You won't be here in the morning" she promised, chuckling in dark humour quite loudly as she prepared to follow through on her promise. Not quite aware of just how loud she had been in her boasting.

While Mowgli was too far gone to care about him impending fate, Baghera sure wasn't, hearing a female voice, he first mumbled too himself, "Yawn, of course he will Kaa...", upon hearing himself he did a double take and saw Kaa's gaping about about to engulf the poor boy, "KAA! HOLD IT KAA!", the pather shouted as he rushed towards the snake, she was so ready for a meal, the taste of his rich spunk had gotten her even hungrier than she'd started off. Kaa unhinged her jaw, a cruel smile on her face as she did so, then started to ease the stupidly snoozing man-cub into the opening. The snake shivered with anticipation, the boy was just about to pass into her bite radius.

**SNAP**

Her jaw was shut tight from an uppercut courtesy of the panther, the force carried her further up to slam her skull on a low hanging branch. Completely thrown off, she dropped her midnight snack back onto the branch with a hard thud, her coils going limp around him and slipping off his naked form.

"Ooooooh..."

Kaa shook her head, trying to chase away the pain and stars in her eyes "My sssssinussss" trying to shake her snout a bit, fearing it may have suffered some seious damage. Slowly she turned and levelled the most furious glare that anyone had ever seen at Bagheera and quickly started to slither to him with hate in her eyes "You have jussst made a ssseriousss! Mistake, my friend..." driving the doddering interloper all the way to the egde of the branch, getting right up in his face

Baghera slowly backed away from Kaa, trying not to look her in the eye's, "N-n-now Kaa I was just...", Baghera tryed to explain while avoiding eye contact, only to be cut off by the angry snake as she advanced towards him, "A VERY STUPID MISSSSTAKE!" Kaa said, scowling bitterly with her eye's spiraling wildly, but before the panther was fully entranced, he managed to shut his left eye.

The snake had no mercy to spare on those who got in the way of her meal. Deaf to the panthers pathetic attempts to plead for his life, Kaa assaulted him with the full power of her erotic hypnosis "Look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you!" she demanded snidely. Catching Bagheeras eye and almost immediately it was overcome with the same entrancing colors being fed into it, paying no head to his final plead she pressed her advantage "Please... Kaa..." he begged, his voice just above a whisper as he tryed to resist, "BOTH eyes, if you please!" she shouted, shocking the panther into popping the other eye open before his will shattered entirely, it was all to much for him as the swirling colors bored into his mind, sending deep, overpowering waves of arousal and relaxation coursing through his body, forcing his left eye open before the puiple vanished behind the rings of magnificent color, and that was all his mind could take before loud *PING* went off in his mind, causing a big, goofy, grin to spread across his face.

Behind Kaa however, Mowgli had snapped out of his hypnotised state and looked around, upon spotting Kaa hypnotizing his friend, he quickly got out of the snake's coils and pushed them off the branch.

"You have just sssealed you're doom!" Kaa hissed venemously at the interfering beast, his end would not be pleasurable like the man-cubs. However, before she could enact her vengeance, the chain reaciton of her coils being tossed over the edge sent her flying along with them. Fueled by gravity and force, Kaa was forcefuly unwound from the tree, painfuly smacking her face and skull against several more branches in her departure.

Landing in an undignified lump of coils on the ground "Ooooh..." slithered out from this embarassing heap she started to slither away with what dignity she had left "Just you wait till I get you in my coilssss!" she hissed back, swearing vengeance upon the man-cub. The next time they met would be his last...

To be Continued...


	2. 2nd Encounter

2 Day's later...

Mowgli ran through the dark jungle, feeling angry as a bull, first the wolf pack, then Bagheera, and now even Baloo wanted to send him to the Man-Village! All because of that stupid tiger!

The man-cub made his way towards a large waterfall, thinking about his next move, he had snuck off in the middle of the night when he heard Baloo agreeing with Baghera on taking him to the Man-Village, he wasn't sure how far he had run, but he made his way upstream at on point, (he had heard Baghera mention that the Man-Village was downstream), so he had to be far from the Man-Village at this point.

He sighed as he lied down under a large tree to rest for a bit, gazing up at the night sky, unaware that he was being watched by a certain snake...

Kaa had gone off to stew in vile bitterness the night of the man-cubs escape from her coils, swearing that come sunrise she'd make him pay. However, she'd quickly lost track of him, somehow he was getting around quick and the snake couldn't keep up. So she'd given up her vendetta and went back to her business, though her hunger for the man-cub lingered in her mind and it only grew over these two nights.

She was curled up in a new, much larger tree, laying down for the night when luck suddenly took her side. She caught his familiar scent in the air and looked down to the jungle floor to confirm, there he was laying there like the easy prey he was. Smiling wickedly, she lowered her tail down the tree and towards her unsuspecting victim.

Swiftly and smoothly, her tail slithered under him and up against his groin before wrapping firmly around his waist in a tight seat of coils. As he was reeled up to the treetops where his host awaited, the coils playfully toyed with his butt and fondled his groin through the thin loincloth. Smacking her lips with hunger as her meal was brought face to face with her smiling mug.

As Mowgli slowly closed his eye's, he felt something smooth wrap around his waist, he moaned as it fondled his butt and groin while lifting him, the smoothness felt familiar somehow, as he opened his eye's, he came face to face with...

"KAA!? Not you again!"

Mowgli jumped upon seeing Kaa's smiling face, remembering his first encounter with her, he quickly got out of the coil seat and tried to get away.

"That's right. Me again.", Kaa gave the uneeded confirmation, letting him scramble around a bit, even letting the little morsel jump out of her coils for a bit to let him squirm. But there would be no escaping the snake mistress this time for there was no one coming to help him and the man-cub alone was no much for her cunning mind and mighty coils.

He tried to make a run for it but as soon as he stepped onto the branch, Kaa was right in his face, "Let me get a look at you", she hissed seductively as he was faced with the erotically hypnotic colors that had ensnared him last night and would again.

Mowgli was momentarily entranced by the beautiful spiral's, but quickly snapped out of it and covered his eye's before turning away and running towards the tree trunk, only to be held back by one of Kaa's coils wrapping around his waist and hoisting him up...

She thought it would be quick and easy when she saw that dumbfounded look spread across her victims face but to her surprise he shook it off and tried to make a break for it again. Though she would have none of that, quickly her tail wound around his waist and lifted him back towards her "Aw, don't want me looking at you?" Kaa asked with a sad little pout.

It disappeared when an evil grin took its place as she turned the boy around to face, "Then, you look at me!", she suggested helpfully. Their eyes met and Kaa was hitting him with her hypnotic eyes once again, hoping she could still catch him off guard.

Mowgli quickly shut his eye's, "NO! I learned my lesson from the first time!", he said defiantly as he struggled out of her coil's, "I know what your up to Kaa!", he shouted while backing away, he quickly snapped of a nearby branch and swung it at her, trying keep a good distance between the snake and himself.

"Oh really?", Kaa quipped, quirking her eyes at him with a smug smile, seemingly unimpressed. Eying the stick he swung at her with disinterest, then in a quick flick she struck the stick with her tail. The branch snapped down to where the man-cub was holding the thing, the tail flexing as Kaa smirked at him mockingly, he didn't intimidate the snake and would not be winning any contest of strength here.

"Good looking and a brain between those ears, ain't you a catch?", acting as though his little act of defiance never happened, which for all it accomplished may as well not have, her tail suddenly dived for his crotch. Quickly slipping inside his loincloth and wrapping around his member, smoothly jerking it up and down, coaxing him into hardness, "Come now, Man-Cub, doesn't it feel as good as you remember?", she taunted him, slithering closer as her tail jerked him off, "Is Kaa just not good enough for you anymore?"

Mowgli closed his eyes and moaned as he was slowly masturbated by the snake, "S-S-Stop that...ohhh", he moaned as he tried to grab Kaa's tail and pull it off, but the pleasure was too great for him to handle, "Pl-Please Kaa...s-s-stooop...", his hip bucked as her tail stroked his dick, the memory's of their first encounter slowly coming back...the feeling of her scales on his cock was becoming too much for him pre-cum began to leak from the tip...

Her tail continued to casually stroke him off despite his protest, when his hands grabbed at it she merely flexed her powerful coil under his touch. Tightening their grip on his member and making them too thick to wrap his fingers around. As his member lengthened in response to her manipulations, Kaa wrapped more of her tail around his growing cock. With how thick and expansive her tail became, his loincloth was strained under the growing pressure and snapped away much to the snakes delight.

"But if you won't trust me then how else am I supposed to help?", she questioned as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, taking advantage of his distraction to slithered her head away out of sight while he enjoyed a little taste of her service.

"Y-You...w-w-w-want t-to...h-help me...?", Mowgli managed to moan out as he was jerked off by the snake, the pleasure was becoming so intense that he leaned against the tree trunk, as Kaa gently masturbated Mowgli, the pleasure was the only thing he could focus on.

"Certainly", Kaa was suddenly by his ear and hissing softly into his ear, leaning over his shoulder and casually peeking down at her tails work on his cock. Staring into his eyes as she slithered around the front of his chest and draped herself across his shoulders, "I could see to it that you NEVER have to leave this jungle...", coming to rest on his shoulder and smiling sweetly.

Her tail tightening around his cock, jerking him off harder and faster, as Kaa increased her pace, it drove Mowgli deeper into his mind-wrenching arousal, "H-H-How...could you...d-d-do that?Ohhhh!", Mowgli moaned out as the coil teased upward drawing Mowgli's member upward, he was so close to cumming now it was ridiculous. The wonderful scales jerking him off were amazing!

Kaa was lazily lounging on his shoulder, her coils draped across his chest and the back of his neck and shoulders, lovingly looking down at his cock as she jerked him off. Getting lost in perverted fantasies as she toyed around with his tool, "...Hmmm?", humming absently, almost not acknowledging his question underneath the moaning and groaning he was doing, "Oh!", snapping to attention, "I have my own...", she began, nuzzling into his cheek as her coils closed in around his chest and shoulders, "SSsssubtle...", she continued while the tip of her tail started to circle around the tip of his penis, flickering in and out of his dick hole playfully as the scaly tail stroked him off vigorously, "...little ways...hm, hm, hm...", she finished with a chuckle, her chuckling sending pleasurable vibrations through his upper body and cock.

"But firsssst, you mussst trusssst me...", she finished angling his face towards her, their eyes pressed right up against one another. Kaa fully intending to start her hypnosis at the point of his orgasm when he couldn't fight back. Finally, the poor man-cub couldn't take it anymore, the final flick of Kaa's coils caused Mowgil to orgasm hard, his eye's shot open wide as all the resistance in his mind was washed away and the man-cub shot his cum all over her tail, "..I-I...trussst...y-you...", he managed to moan out before a tunnel of spiral's engulfed his vision...

"That's a good boy...", Kaa cooed, tightening her tail around his cock as he blew his load all over her scales, wringing out every last drop of his seed that he had to spill, "Because you know I'm not like those simple-minded friends of yours...", she whispered sweet soothing words to her victim to assure him he had made the right decision, just as endless rings of arousing hypnotic colors started to explode from the center of her eyes, "You can believe in me...", smiling with sadistic joy when her foolish victims eyes shrunk down and immediately reflecting them back at the same pace. Signifying his complete and lack of resistance.

_'Trussst in me...Jusssst in me...'_

She sang to him while slowly backing away, unraveling her cum coated tail to bring it towards her mouth.

_'...ssshut your eyesssss...'_

Kaa slid the tail inside her mouth and licked it clean of all his spilt spunk, running her tongue across the scales to lick up any extra she might've missed.

_'Mmmmm...and Lussssst for Me'_

As the spiral's took hold of his mind, Mowgli felt a wave of pleasure flow through his body, the spiral's erased everything around him in his mind, only the spiral's mattered...he heard Kaa...singing...?...no, it was more like a melodic whispering...his legs moved on their own, as if to follow the source of her voice...

Kaa began leading her naive servant towards the end of the branch where he may have fallen to his death had she not pressed her tail into his forehead, giving him the command to stop, "Hold still, plessssase", while keeping him on the edge of the branch, Kaa slithered her head down to his crotch that was still coated from his previous orgasm. Her tongue slithered out first, wrapping around the meaty from head down to the base and guiding it inside her mouth so the snake could clean the thing off and get some more of that delciious man-cum she loved so much. Humming around the cock in her mouth, sending nice vibrations through it, bobbing her head back and forth as she repeated that unbearable sucking motion from last night. Looking to exhaust his mind and body further with another orgasm before she carried on with their little game.

Last time she had been undone because she hadn't physically worn her prey out enough and he'd been the one to send her packing. This time, even in the event some chump came along and got in the way again, the Man-Cub would be too shattered from repeated orgasms to make any escape attempts.

Mowgi gasped as he felt Kaa's silky smooth mouth close around his cock once more, he moaned as he bucked his hip's, loving the feeling of complete and utter bliss, as the feeling of the vibrations coursed through his cock and the sucking motion's became faster and faster, he came in her mouth yet again, the pleasure becoming too much to bear as his eye's rolled to the back of his head...

Her eyes widened just a little when he unloaded but with practiced ease she swallowed down his seed as quickly as it came, her mouth and throat closing around his cock as her muscles tensed from gulping down his cum. The erotic hypnosis he'd been placed under prevented him from going soft on her, Mowgli would stand erect from now to oblivion if she so desired no matter how exhausting it got for him which was exactly her plan.

"Ahhh...", breathing in some fresh air after dislodging herself from his member, licking her lips clean with a delighted look on her face "Thank you for that, man-cub" her coils created a little stairway for him to walk across as her tail moved away from his head and have the boy a hard smack on his ass as a command to get moving. Mowgli moaned again from having his ass smacked as he walked down the coil stairs, his eract cock bouncing up and down as he walked, his arousle growing greater when he heard her silky smooth voice...

_'...You can cum...All night long...'_

_'...Knowing you'll...Ssssoon be gone...'_

Kaa sang of his inevitable demise with such a lewd and longing voice that the man-cubs entranced and horny mind wouldn't be able to process it in anything but a positive way. She trapped her victim in a circular loop of her coils, making him walk tirelessly in her little trap to wear him out. Eventually he was allowed to slide on his back down her smooth body, landing in a hammock where he was rocked back and forth.

_'...Sssssubmit to perverted dessssire...Cum in eternal blisssss...'_

Kaa lowered down a loop of her coils which wrapped around Mowgli's erect cock from the head to the base and began to pump up and down, stimulating his entire cock with its tightly wound smoothness, the constricting friction rubbing up against him. It would feel amazing but was ultimately a cheap substitute for her cunt but until he was her dirty minded, submissive slave this meager stimulation was all she felt he deserved.

And that moment was coming soon, she could feel it in the throbbing, twitching member she was mercilessly constricting and pumping for it's sweet nectar. Smiling sweetly down at his silly little face as it twisted and crunched up from impending orgasm, getting all worked up from seeing him helplessly fall deep into her power. The helpless man-cub relaxed in the coil hammock, the feeling of her coil's around his erect cock sent Mowgli over the edge again, his smile becoming wider and wider, his hip's bucked up and down, thrusting his cock to the rhythm of Kaa's coil cocoon, "Oooooh...K-K-Kaa...ooooh...", he moaned as drool began to roll from the side of his slightly agape lips, finally all the resistance in his mind was washed away and the man-cub surrendered and a loud *PING* went off in his head and he orgasmed all over her coil's.

As he came once more he felt even more of his energy abandon him and the last of his willpower escape out his cock and splatter against the slick coils of his new Serpent Goddess. Finally, he was Kaa's, his mind was awash with spiral's, it was the only thing that truly mattered to him...

_'...Ssslowly but ssssurely your sssensssesss will ceassse...To resssissst...'_

Kaa slithered on in and unraveled her coils from his cock to observe the mess, "Your reproductive sssseed so carelessssly ssspent for no other reason than to feed a horny, lecherous ssssnake", she observed while she licked along her coils and swallowed down the cum Mowgli had dirtied them with, "Ssssuch a sssick pleasssure...", her hot breath washed over his still rigid cock that would never soften until the she-serpent was done with him, "You're a dissssgrace to your ssspeciesss, Man-Cub", she chuckled mockingly as she opened up her mouth to take his cock inside her jaw once more.

No real effort was made to please him, she was just licking his shaft and head clean of his spent essence, her powerful suction easy scooped out what still linger inside of the rod. Any pleasure he derived from this purely-business act was a mere coincidence.

Done with her little snack, the snake slithered up to his face, "You're drooling", she pointed out in a little sing-song voice, "Mmmmm...sssorry...", he mumbled as he blissfully enjoyed the pleasure he received form the seductive serpent, his permanent erection slowly leaking more cum as he happily accepted any insult or ridicule his master gave him...

"It's alright, you're just a horny young man, you're helpless to resist your depraved libido...", She mockingly soothed him as she licked around his lips and cheeks, lapping up his saliva, interpreting his sorry as an apology for being such a perverted little boy, "Sssadly the man-village will never accept sssomeone who can't control their lussst, especially to the point where they'd indulge in disssgusting sssexual perversssionsss with a crawling sssnake", Kaa mused out loud with a disinterested tone, hissing and laughing in his face as she prepared a suitable place for her meal, "The only place left for a dirty little boy like you is with me, the sssnake you were helplessss to protect yourself againssst"

Slowly she raised him and threw the boy up into the air, catching him with the tip of her tail in the small of his back, forcing him to go rigid, "And when the time comesss and I grow sssick of you... When I've had my fill of your cum and your cock no longer sssatisfiesss...", she threw him up into the air once more and caught him upside down, balancing his head on the tip of her tail, "I'm going to put you to the one use you'll have left. Nothing more than food, I'll sssswallow you up, let you ssslide down my ssslick, wet throat and you can ssspend the rest of your days jerking off in my ssstomach...", Kaa slithered on in, turning herself upside down to be on equal levels with her prey and smiling pleasently at him, "Ssssounds nice, doesn't it?"

"Y-Y-Yessss...nicccce...", Mowgli mumbled. His mind happily agreeing with his master', not caring that it would mean his end, all that mattered was that he was obeying her, and entering her stomach was heaven to him...

"There's a good little fuck-sstud, you know your place...", Kaa crooned in delight, slithering away to lay back against the tree. Lounging leisurely and just relaxing as she tipped her mindless sex toy, and eventual meal, off blanace to send him sliding down her smooth scaly body straight into a prepared cocoon of coils.

_'...Lusssst for Me...Jusssst for Me..._'

She sang sweetly as she moved his bound body over to her reclining form, in the soft shade of the tree. Eyeing him like the piece of meat that he was, licking her lips with anticipation, since there was no further distractions or lurking danger she could feel free to fuck the life out of her prey before treating herself to a well deserved meal.

_"...Sssshut your eyesssss_...'

Kaa whispered softly as the man-cub felt something sinfully hot and wet press up against the head of his cock. The serpents pussy had been positioned right in front of his crotch which had been left partially uncovered to let his full length dangle out and was now poised perfectly to complete his submission by plunging himself inside of his Masters Cunt and sealing his doom.

_'...And Thrusssst in Me...'_

She commanded, giving him just enough slack to push inside of his own volition. It would be the last act of anything resembling free will that he'd get to perform.

Mowgli gasped in delight as his cock sank into the warm confine's of his Masters Cunt, his entranced moan almost echoed throughout the forest as he happily thrusted his hip's in and out of her pussy, he was on cloud nine as he felt himself melt in her sexual embrace...

Kaa looked so smug and satisfied right now that you couldn't even begin to fathom the stunning thrill of glorious pleasure she was experiencing. Here she was with a brain-dead little stud completely helpless in her coils with her cunt being filled up beautifully by his permanently erect cock. Her serpentine pussy was simply divine, her vaginal walls like tightly constricting silken curtains. Every muscle in her fuck hole was honed to perfection, every inch of his cock felt like it was dipping into an orgasmic heaven with every thrust.

The man-cub was completely ruined for other women now, no other cunt could give him even a fraction of this joy. Everything else would be like fucking the stale air by comparison. Kaa reclined, arching her neck and hissing sweetly, "Ah, there's a good boy, fuck that cunt!", she moaned out sensually, staring at her sex crazed little toy humping away as her coils massaged him as an intensive to keep it up. They even started to bounce him back and forth to speed up his thrusts, slowly leveraging control of his pace off of him.

She started to thrust her cunt up and down on Mowgli's delicious cock, she moaned in pleasure as she continued to fuck the boy she'd spent so long grooming to her liking, Mowgli felt the tightening of his master's pussy and started pumping his cock in and out of her pussy, continuing his blissful pleasure...

Kaa could only watch her prey with a sense of sick pride, knowing she had made a sex toy and eventual meal of him, getting the shit fucked out of her by the overzealous little man-whore in her coils, "Ahhh yessss! That'ssss it my little man-whore! Thrust to your heart's content!", she commanded as Mowgli continued to endlessly fuck his master, repeatedly cumming inside her, his moan's of pleasure sounded throughout the tree, while they got slightly lower due to his body becoming more tired from endlessly fucking her, with one loud hiss of ecstasy, Kaa herself came, squirting all her juices onto Mowgli's waist.

""Ahhh...yes my man-whore, you've pleassed you mistress well...", the perverted serpent moaned as she made a loop around Mowgli's waist and lifted him up, pulling his cock out of her cunt, " and now...you'll get your sssspecial reward...", she said as unhinged her jaw, "...your going to be the bessst meal I've had in a loooong time...", she hissed as she held the helpless man-cub by his leg's over her head, "...it's time we sssssent you off to your new bed chamber...my ssssstomach, sssshalll we?", she said licking his face.

"Mmmmm yessss...", Mowgli moaned out, ready to accept his fate.

"Well then, my man-whore...have a ppleassssure full journey.", she giggled sadistically as lowered the man-cub into her gaping maw, swallowing him up to his waist in a large gulp, wrapping her tongue around his body to pull her in easier while also savoring the taste, as she swallowed him deeper she wrapped her long tongue around his cock, stroking it a little and causing the man-cub to cum once more.

Mowgli's body was wracked with orgasm after orgasm as he slid down his masters thought, each swallow bringing him to a new height of pleasure, each orgasm making him ever more aroused and eager to cum, each time he came with more force than before, then finally, he reached the end of his journey, the serpent's stomach, her fleshy walls slowly became tighter and tighter around him as he continuously orgasmed, smiling widely and not caring that he was being eaten alive at that moment, he loved the feeling of the wet and tight massaging walls on his body...then finally, one final body wreaking orgasm erupted from his dick, knocking his senses out of wack and knocking him into a blissful slumber...one that he would never waken from...

Outside, the perverted serpent snickered in sadistic delight as she felt the man-cub jerking around in pleasure inside her stomach, "My my, is the feeling of being eaten that exciting for you?", she said as she stroked the bulge, not expecting an answer, "Well then, enjoy you eternal ssslumber...", she hissed before laying down with a sly smile on her face as she began to digest her latest meal in the quiet of the night.

"Revenge wass sssweet...and sssso were you..."

THE END.


End file.
